El Chico de La Plaza (Jelsa)
by Darleyconfit
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que Elsa aprendió a utilizar sus poderes. Pero aunque ahora tiene todo lo que siempre deseo, aun siente un vació dentro de si. ¿Lograra descubrir que le falta? y, mas importante aun, ¿Lograra resolverlo?. Parejas: Jack/Elsa Anna/Kristoff.
1. Chapter 1

**El Chico De La Plaza**

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, y de hecho es la primera vez que escribo algo, espero que les guste. Si veo que es así, tratare de subir los capítulos bastante seguido. Gracias por entrar al fanfic de un novato y sin nada más que decir, que empiece la función.**

**Capítulo 1: Si no te arriesgas, no ganas.**

Un año entero había pasado desde que Elsa había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Y El reino de Arendelle nunca había sido tan feliz con un gobernante. Todos los días se realizaban fiestas improvisadas en la plaza, incluyendo en las que Elsa usaba sus poderes para divertir a su pueblo. la economía del reino y su relación con otros, incluso con Weselton y las islas del sur, iba de maravilla, bueno, aunque esta última lo quizás solo iba bien comercialmente; El rey Oracio de las Islas del Sur había aceptado que su décimo tercer hijo había actuado de forma demasiado rebelde e inapropiada para un príncipe, pero igual no se hacía a la idea de que Hans tuviera toda la culpa.

En general, podríamos decir que Elsa por fin era feliz. Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado: Una buena relación con su hermana, el control de sus poderes y el cariño y respeto de su pueblo.

Pero… aun sentía que le faltaba algo. No sabía que era, su vida era más buena que nunca y, además de ciertos asuntos reales que tenía que atender diariamente, no tenía prácticamente ningún problema. Pero aun sentía un vacío dentro de sí.

Elsa estaba pensando esto en su oficina, mientras respondía la correspondencia real, cuando de repente unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Elsa: Adelante.- Entonces una maraña de pelos naranja demasiado emocionada, también conocida como Anna entro a la habitación.-

Anna: Hola Elsa, digo, Reina.- Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-.

Elsa: Hola Anna, Buenos días. Y por favor, soy tu hermana, ya te he dicho que no necesitas actuar de ese modo.-Dijo con cariño.-

Anna: Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa.

Elsa: ¿Por?

Anna: Bueno, veras, quería preguntarte si, emm, si –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo- Si podría ir con Kristoff a un día de campo?

Elsa sabía lo mucho que su hermana menor amaba al joven, luego de pasar algo de tiempo juntos descubrió que realmente estaba enamorada de él, y empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con él. A Elsa esto no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo, Kristoff había demostrado amar a Anna y respetarla como era debido.

Elsa: Así que quieres ir con el eh? Pues tienes mi permiso. Siempre y cuando vuelvan antes de las 10. Ok?

Anna: Oh Elsa, gracias gracias gracias –Dijo demasiado emocionada y Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una risita- Oye no te burles.

Elsa: Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso como actúas- Dijo aun entre risas-

Anna: Ya verás cuando te toque. Bueno Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en la noche –Dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Esto último afecto un poco a Elsa, pero ¿Por qué?, ella ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad del amor, aunque era cierto que algún día necesitaría un heredero, pero aun así, no había nadie que le interesara en todo el reino o al menos, que ella conociera.

Se quedó pensando eso hasta que recordó que tenía que seguir con sus deberes.

_Más tarde ese día._

Elsa por fin había terminado todo el papeleo y había decidido ir a dar un paseo por la plaza, Saludando a todos, asegurándose de que no hubiera problemas, en fin, todo lo que una reina debe hacer. Finalmente se encontró patinando en el hielo junto a sus súbditos, bueno, más bien viendo como ellos patinaban. No es que ella no quisiera hacerlo también, sino que todos ellos patinaban en pareja, y ella estaba sola. Usualmente patinaba con Anna, Kristoff o incluso Olaf, pero ninguno estaba allí.

_Mientras tanto en una casa casi en las afueras de Arendelle._

¿?: Jack Overland! Que estás haciendo?!

Jack: Nada mamá…-Dijo con algo de miedo, y algo avergonzado por su estúpida respuesta considerando la escena. Estaba subido en la última rama de un árbol muy alto mientras de una rama más baja colgaba su hermanita, Lana.- Solo estamos jugando.

Mary (Madre de Jack): Oh no, No puedes estar jugando así todo el tiempo, un día te vas a lastimar tu o a tu hermana. Por favor Jack, ya tienes 19 años, debes aprender a ser responsable.-Dijo molesta-

Jack: (Suspiro) Lo siento mamá, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Mary: Esta bien, no importa,-Dijo ya más tranquila-.

Jack: Voy a ir a pasear un rato al pueblo-Dijo bajando del árbol, y ayudando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo- si no te importa claro está.

Mary: No, está bien, puedes ir, pero no regreses tarde ¿está bien?

Jack: No lo hare, nos vemos luego.-Dijo mientras se iba.- ¡Adiós lana!

Lana: Adiós Jack, ten cuidado!.

_Unos minutos después en la plaza_

Jack caminaba por las calles hasta que llego a la plaza. Al parecer la Reina había hecho una de sus sesiones de patinaje para el pueblo. Empezó a buscar a la susodicha con la mirada. Siempre había admirado mucho a Elsa, no solo por sus poderes, si no por su forma de gobernar, y, en secreto, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho su Reina.

Entonces, la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, pero algo opacaba su belleza, se veía algo triste, y, además, estaba sola, sentada en una banca. Normalmente estaría patinando con su hermana la princesa, el novio de la misma o incluso con Olaf, la "Mascota de Arendelle".

Entonces un pensamiento pasó volando por su mente.

Jack: "Podría invitarla a patinar"-Inmediatamente se abofeteo mentalmente. La reina de Arendelle nunca se dignaría a bailar con un simple plebeyo como él. Pero espera, no, ella no era así, lo más seguro era que aceptara, pero espera… y si dijera que no, quedaría humillado ante todos, pero espera…

De repente una imagen paro sus pensamientos, Era ella, la vio de nuevo, pero esta vez noto que lo que le afectaba era más bien aburrimiento… ella quería patinar, pero no quería hacerlo sola.

Entonces se decidió, si le decía que no al menos lo habría intentado, y de todos modos tanto si aceptara, como si se negara, al día siguiente seguro ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Elsa veía aburrida a sus súbditos patinar en el hielo que había creado. Ella quería divertirse. Algunas personas le habían ofrecido patinar, pero ella se había negado. No era una persona que aceptara patinar en pareja con cualquier persona. Además también seguía algo deprimida al no saber que faltaba en su vida.

De repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Jack: Eh, Disculpe, Su Majestad…_Elsa volteo a ver quién le hablaba, y entonces vio a un joven. Cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, alto, bastante atractivo y cuyo rostro emanaba una alegría poco común, aunque en ese momento se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza. En ese momento, sintió que algo se prendía dentro de ella, no sabía que era, pero por alguna razón, ver a este chico la hacía sentir bien, olvidar sus inquietudes.-eh, bueno, vera, quería saber si, eh, pues…

Elsa: ¿Quieres patinar?-¿Por qué había dicho eso?, lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo y al decirlo se sonrojo un poco.-

Decir que Jack estaba sorprendido era poco. Estaba abierto a la posibilidad de que aceptara, pero nunca espero que ella se lo pidiera.

Jack: Eh, ¿ok? –Dijo apenas capaz de hablar- vamos.

Elsa: Ok.-Dijo también algo sorprendida por su arrebato, pero para nada molesta ni arrepentida.-

Jack instintivamente le ofreció su mano a Elsa la cual la acepto con gusto, entonces, un segundo después, Jack no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: Estaba tomado de las manos con la Reina, bailando con ella sobre el resbaladizo hielo. Siempre le había gustado ella, pero nunca la había visto tan hermosa, al verla moverse con gracia por el hielo sin soltar la sonrisa que había tenido desde que empezaron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que mucho tiempo había pasado. Llevaban más de una hora patinando juntos y para el solo habían sido unos minutos. Recordó prometerle a su madre que no llegaría tarde, y aunque definitivamente no quería irse, tuvo que despedirse de Elsa.

Elsa: Espera, antes de que te vallas, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?. –Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo luego de que el chico se despidiera. Ella tampoco había sentido pasar el tiempo mientras patinaban. Nunca se había sentido tan libre como cuando tomaba sus manos y se movía con él por el hielo.-

Jack: Jack Overland.-Dijo Jack también sonrojado.-

Elsa: Bueno Jack… supongo que nos veremos otro día, ¿No?

Jack: Claro… Eh… cuando quiera, Mi reina.

Elsa: Puedes llamarme Elsa-

Jack: ¿Puedo?... Eh, digo, gracias, reina, digo, Elsa.

Entonces se fue. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero definitivamente quería repetirlo algún día.

Jack: "Elsa… Elsa"

_Ya en la noche, en el castillo._

Elsa aún seguía pensando en el joven de la plaza, pero más pensaba en que ya casi eran las once y Anna aún no había llegado.

Anna: ¡ELSA!-Oyó la voz agitada de Anna desde lejos y corrió hacia ella preocupada.-

Elsa: ¡Anna!-Dijo al verla, asegurándose de que estuviera bien- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Anna: ¡Kristoff me pidió matrimonio!

Elsa: ¿¡QUE!?

**Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y como ya dije, si veo que les agrada la historia tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Aquí me despido. Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¿Eso Significa Si?

**Hola a todos. He visto que a muchos les gusto el primer capítulo, y como soy una persona de palabra, honesta, honrada, demasiado atractiva, y, por encima de todo: modesta, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos por apoyar en fic y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Eso significa si?**

Anna: Todo fue muy rápido, y no supe cómo responderle…

Elsa: A ver, cuéntame de nuevo como paso.

Anna: Esta bien.

_La noche anterior con Anna y Kristoff._

Kristoff había llevado a Anna a un lago en las afueras de Arendell. Este era muy especial ya que era hermoso sin importar en que estación estuvieran. Ya fuera un hermoso lago congelado en invierno, un hermoso manantial en verano, un bellísimo jardín en primavera o un lago tapizado con hojas naranjas en otoño.

Anna: Entonces, ¿Este es el lugar? Es muy hermoso. –Dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada al ver a Kristoff. Él le había dicho que la llevaría a un muy lindo lugar, pero nunca imagino que sería tan sorprendente.-

Kristoff: Así es, Siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito. –Luego de decir esto le hizo una seña a Sven, quien los había llevado hasta allí, la cual claramente quería decir que los dejara solos. El mejor amigo del rubio acepto con gusto, a sabiendas de los planes de Kristoff para ese día.-

Anna: ¿A dónde va Sven? –Le pregunto a Kristoff al ver como el reno se iba.-

Kristoff: Le gusta jugar por ahí. Bueno, ¿Empezamos?

Anna: Esta bien. –Dijo aun nerviosa. Kristoff había estado actuando raro desde que la invito. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese día sería muy especial.-

Estuvieron allí todo el día. Kristoff había llevado comida tanto para almuerzo como para cena, y al atardecer se quedaron observando el reflejo del sol en la cristalina agua del lago. Algunas familias de cisnes empezaron a nadar en él, embelleciendo aún más el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Kristoff: Cierra los ojos.

Anna: ¿Qué?

Kristoff: Que cierres los ojos.

Anna: ¿Por qué?

Kristoff: Solo hazlo. –Entonces ella lo hizo. Él había estado esperando este momento todo el día. Pero aunque había practicado infinitas veces frente al espejo, aun sentía que era la primera vez que decía lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque su postura y tono de voz dijeran lo contrario. Entonces saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, se puso de rodillas frente a Anna y Dijo:- Ábrelos.

Entonces Anna abrió los ojos y casi se desmayó con lo que vio. Ahí estaba Kristoff, el amor de su vida, arrodillado ante ella, con una cajita en sus manos, la que lentamente abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de diamante, y luego de hacer esto dijo:-

Kristoff: Anna, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Elsa: ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Habían estado hablando sobre la propuesta desde la noche anterior, y Anna aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Anna: No… no sabía que decir… es decir, si quiero, pero… me puse nerviosa y no supe cómo responder… podría jurar que estuvimos varios minutos en esa posición y yo no dije ni una sola palabra… y lo último que recuerdo es que él se puso de pie, luego me dijo algo que no alcance a oír por la conmoción del momento, y luego solo nos fuimos de allí… ni siquiera volvió a tocar el tema en el camino… ¿Crees que este molesto? –Dijo con un tono de preocupación, casi al borde del llanto.-

Elsa no sabía cómo responder, nunca había estado en una situación similar.

Elsa: No… Anna… no… El jamás se molestaría contigo, seguramente solo este decepcionado por que no respondiste, quizás piense que no quieres…

Anna: ¡Pero si quiero!

Elsa: Esta bien, Esta bien, -Dijo a la vez que trataba de calmarla con sus manos- tienes que hablar con él, y decirle lo que sientes.

Anna: ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que aún me quiera?

Elsa: Por favor, estoy segura. Él nunca podría dejar de amarte por un simple error.

Anna: Gracias… Elsa. –Luego de decir esto, solamente la abrazo, y derramo algunas lágrimas. Ella también sabía que Kristoff la amaba, y que no la dejaría, pero necesitaba oírlo de alguien en que confiara antes de hablar con el joven.-

_Más Tarde._

Kristoff había estado todo el día trabajando. Aún estaba preocupado por lo sucedido el día anterior. El sabia lo mucho que Anna lo amaba, tanto como él la amaba a ella. Por eso mismo no supo qué hacer cuando ella no respondió, así que simplemente la llevo de regreso al castillo y luego se fue a su cuarto, sin siquiera despedirse.

Finalmente decidió regresar a su hogar en el castillo. Había estado viviendo allí desde que se hizo oficialmente el novio de Anna, aunque en realidad se le hacía difícil tener un colchón tan suave.

Entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

Kristoff: Pase, está abierto. –Pensó que sería de nuevo Gerda para una vez más reclamarle por ensuciar el suelo del castillo con sus botas llenas de nieve, pero se sorprendió de ver que quien entro en la habitación fue Anna, a quien había estado evitando todo el día, y a la vez con quien más necesitaba hablar.

Anna: Hola… -Dijo con mucho nerviosismo-

Kristoff: Hola… -Dijo también algo nervioso-

Un silencio incomodo se manifestó de repente, Anna no sabía cómo disculparse con Kristoff y Kristoff simplemente quería esperar a que Anna dijera lo que quería decirle.

Anna: Bueno veras… -Dijo por fin- Sobre lo de anoche, pues, yo, la verdad, sobre lo que dijiste, y yo, tu, pues, creo, pero, no es que, bueno, quizás, aunque…-Dijo tropezando con las palabras, y a Kristoff, esto solo pudo parecerle demasiado adorable, como un sincero intento de disculpa.-

Entonces simplemente se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso, aunque lleno de cariño y amor.

Kristoff: ¿Quieres? –Esta vez solo recibió un nuevo y apasionado beso como respuesta- ¿Eso significa si?

Anna solo se limitó a asentir, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Elsa estaba en su oficina, con el papeleo diario, pero esta vez tenía varias cosas en la mente. El día anterior sin duda había estado lleno de sorpresas. Le preocupada como le iría a Anna con Kristoff, aunque de cierto modo, si conocía al joven, sabía que el aun la amaba, y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Había otra cosa que no dejaba su mente.

Elsa: "Jack… Jack"

De repente unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Elsa: Adelante. –Deja Vú, la escena del día anterior se repetía pero esta vez Anna parecía más que eufórica-

Anna: ¡Elsa!

Elsa: ¡Anna! ¿Cómo te fue?

Anna: ¡Me voy a casar!

Elsa: ¿En serio? Oh, sabía que todo estaba bien, y ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Anna: Kristoff dijo que será en un mes aproximadamente. ¡Aun no puedo creer que vaya a casarme!

Elsa: Yo tampoco…

Anna: Antes que tú. –Dijo con picardía en su voz. Pero se sorprendió al notar el sonrojo de Elsa. Quizás apenas fuera notorio, pero ella conocía bien a Elsa y eso solo aumento su sorpresa, ¿A Elsa le interesaba alguien?- ooooooh, ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Elsa: ¿Qué? –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más-

Ana: Elsa, te conozco, estás pensando en alguien. Dime, ¿Es guapo?

Elsa: No sé de qué hablas.

Anna: Oh vamos, por lo menos menos dime su nombre.

Elsa: Por favor Anna, es solo un chico… -Sin siquiera darse cuenta había dicho más de lo que Anna necesitaba para seguir indagando-

Anna: ¡Lo sabía!, ¿Quién es? –Dijo de forma demasiado acosadora-

Elsa: (Suspiro)… Se llama Jack. –Sabía que no podría convencer a su hermana de ninguna manera de que nada pasaba.-

Anna: oooooh, Ahora enserio, ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

**Yyyyyyyy aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y de nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado al fic, espero les guste como se va desarrollando la historia y si veo que es así subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima!**


	3. ¿Enamorado?

**Hola a todos, finalmente puedo traerles el tercer capítulo. Siento haber tardado más de lo normal, pero he tenido algún problema de salud estos días. Pero no se preocupen, no es nada serio, sobreviviré. Bueno, también quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado al fic, en serio, ustedes son los mejores. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Enamorado?**

Jack definitivamente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La reina lo había citado para encontrarse con ella en la plaza, sin siquiera mencionar el motivo. En la carta que le había enviado solo decía que necesitaba verlo urgentemente.

Jack: "No puedo creer que aún me recuerde, pero ¿Para qué querrá verme?. ¿Iré presentable?. Por la seriedad de su carta no creo que sea cualquier cosa." –Eran sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo en dirección a la plaza, hasta que llego a su destino, y logro divisarla en el mismo lugar donde la había visto el día anterior.- "Allá vamos"

Entonces se acercó a ella, quien al verlo solo esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. Ella era hermosa. Siempre había sido hermosa.

Jack: Hola… -Dijo con un notable sonrojo. Simplemente no podía estar más nervioso.-

Elsa: Hola Jack, ¿Cómo has estado?

Jack: B… Bien… -Dijo mientras hacia un mal intento de sonrisa- "Por favor, Jack, no arruines esto" –Se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Y usted?

Elsa: jajaja… Igual. Hoy fue un buen día.

Jack: "Simplemente no puede ser más adorable" –Pensó mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más- Y… ¿Para qué quería verme?

Elsa: No hay ningún motivo en particular, simplemente quería verte. Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo, o ir a algún lugar.

Jack: ¿Enserio? –Dijo con una cara de sorpresa- Eh… Digo… Claro, está bien… ¿Qué quiere hacer?

Elsa: jajaja… Solo vamos.

Entonces se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Jack del brazo, mientras que Jack simplemente no podía estar más sorprendido, nervioso y sonrojado.

Pasaron todo el día juntos. Solo caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Arendelle, conversando sobre asuntos sin importancia, haciéndose preguntas y riéndose entre ellos. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, se encontraban sentados en el muelle de Arendelle, viendo el atardecer.

Elsa: (Suspiro) Este ha sido el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Jack: El mío también… -Al principio apenas podía hablarle a Elsa sin tropezare con las palabras, pero luego de pasar todo el día con ella, había adquirido bastante confianza como para tratarla como a una amiga, aunque, en realidad, él no quería ser su amigo. Aunque sabía que lo que su corazón pedía, era prácticamente imposible.- "¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la reina? ¿Qué no había alguien más fuera de mi alcance?"

Elsa: ¿Jack? –La suave voz de Elsa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y al verla, y ver sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, acercarse cada vez más, y luego cerrarse lentamente, solo pudo hacer lo mismo, acercándose cada vez más a ella… hasta que.-

¿?: ¡Jack! –Oyó una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos- ¡Jack!

Jack: ¿Qué?. –Al abrir los ojos, las imágenes empezaron a distorsionarse a su alrededor. El rostro de Elsa empezó a desaparecer hasta que todo se volvió negro, y un segundo después, estaba en su cuarto.- "No puede ser"- Pensó aun sin aceptar que todo había sido un sueño.-

Lana: ¡Jack!

Jack: ¡¿Qué?! –Dijo con frustración y enojo en su voz, pero esta se fue al ver a su hermana. Simplemente no podía molestarse con ella.- ¿Qué quieres?

Lana: ¡Prometiste que hoy me enseñarías a pescar! –Era cierto. A Jack le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermana. Ella junto con su madre eran lo que más quería en el mundo. Luego de que su padre los abandonara, ellas fueron lo único que le quedo, y desde entonces decidió que nunca se separaría de ellas, y que las cuidaría con su vida.-

Jack: Esta bien. –Dijo aun adormilado.- Dame unos minutos.

Lana: Esta bien. –Dijo mientras salía del cuarto con una gran sonrisa-

Jack: "No puede ser que nada haya pasado. Enserio, Jack, ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella?. Un momento… ¿Enamorado?."

Lana: ¡Jack! ¡Date prisa! –La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes-

Jack: ¡Ya voy!... "Enamorado"… Enamorado.

_Ese mismo día, en el castillo._

Anna: oooooh, Ahora enserio, ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Elsa: Por favor, Anna, No hay nada que contar. Solo es un chico con el que patine ayer.

Anna: ¿Tu? ¿Solo patinar? ¿Tu patinado con alguien?. Tu nunca patinas con nadie que no conozcas, y ahora resulta que aceptaste patinar con un extraño y 'No hay nada que contar' –Dijo mientras hacia una mala imitación de la voz de Elsa-

Elsa: Para empezar, yo no acepte, él lo hizo y… -Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-

Anna: Ósea que tú se lo pediste. –Dijo con picardía-

Elsa: ¿No tienes una boda que planear?.

Anna: Esto es más importante.

Elsa: Anna. Tú tienes mucho que planear respecto a la boda, y yo tengo mucho papeleo pendiente.

Anna: Pero… (Suspiro) Está bien, pero no creas que te libras de esta conversación eh.

Elsa: (Suspiro) Está bien… luego te lo contare todo.

Anna: Bien. Pero… Espera… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?.

Elsa: Jack… Jack Overland.

_Más tarde, con Anna._

Anna no había tenido descanso ese día. Quizás aun faltara un mes para la boda, pero había mucho trabajo que hacer. En ese momento se encontraba viendo la lista de familias de Arendelle, decidiendo a quienes invitar a la ceremonia.

Anna: Así que Overland eh… -Dijo mientras revisaba detenidamente la lista- ¡Aquí esta!, veamos, familia Overland, Invitada. Pronto me lo agradecerás Elsita.

_En casa de Jack_

Vemos a un Jack muy frustrado entrar por la puerta con dos bolsas llenas de peces, aunque una era considerablemente más grande que la otra.

Mary: Miren quienes llegaron, mis dos pescadores favoritos. Oh, y veo que lograste pescar algo, ¿no? Lana. –Le dijo a la niña, que venía detrás de Jack-

Jack: Esta es la suya. –Dijo Jack mientras mostraba la bolsa más grande a su madre.-

Lana: No te preocupes Jack. Cualquier día que quieras puedo enseñarte como se hace. –Dijo con un tono muy presumido-

Jack: ja, ja, ja –Dijo, y luego solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su hermana, la cual hizo lo mismo-

Mary: jajajaja, Ustedes dos nunca cambian. Cambiando de tema, adivinen que gran noticia se anunció hoy a todo el reino. –Dijo emocionada-

Jack: ¿Cayo un meteorito?

Lana: ¿Estamos en guerra?

Jack: ¿Alguien vino del futuro?

Lana: ¿Llueve chocolate?

Mary: No, no, no y no, que graciosos.

Jack: jajajaja, y entonces, ¿Qué paso?

Mary: ¡La princesa se va a casar!

Jack/Lana: ¿Enserio?, -Dijeron al unísono

Jack: espera, ¿Eso es todo?

Mary: Claro que no, ¡Nos invitaron a la boda!

Jack/Lana: ¡¿En serio!?

**Y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. En serio, esto de escribir no es tan fácil como parece, pero vale la pena, al ver todo el apoyo que ha recibido el fic. Y por eso mismo, voy a empezar a responder sus reviews. **

**Todos: (Aplausos) ¡Bieeeeeeeeeen!**

**Sé que tampoco hay muchas reviews que responder, pero bueno, de ustedes depende cambiar eso. Bueno, ahora empezamos.**

**AutomatonGirl: Gracias! Las reviews de este tipo siempre motivan mucho a seguir. También gracias por los consejos para seguir mejorando la calidad de la historia. Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo. Saludos! **

**Nastinka: Anna agradece tus felicitaciones y yo tu apoyo, y, ¡Adivina!, ¡También estas invitada a la boda!. Todos los personajes y yo te mandamos un saludo de cumpleaños atrasado, y mil disculpas por no dártelo a tiempo, pero realmente ayer estaba tan mal que no podía escribir nada coherente. Gracias de nuevo y que cumplas muchos más!**

**Rose: Gracias por el apoyo, y por recomendar el fic, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos!**

**Maria223: Gracias por el apoyo, y siento si los capítulos han sido algo cortos, pero tratare de subirlos más largos y mejores. Saludos!**

**Rockis: No te preocupes, no pienso dejar este fic, y recuerda, pocas palabra pueden motivar mucho. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Saludos!**

**Y Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. En serio, no puedo dejar de darles las gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero les haya gustado y, Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Boquiabiertas, Con razon

**¡Estoy vivo! He vuelto de la muerte para vengarme, jaja, jaja, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… Ok, no. Pero enserio, he vuelto. Mil y una disculpas por tardar tanto pero… "Oh no, espera, ¡Ya no tengo la excusa de estar enfermo! ¿Y ahora qué hago?" Eeehh… ¡Miren!, ¡Un ovni mexicano que dispara helado!**

**Todos: ¡¿Dónde?! –Mientras ven hacia todos lados.-**

"**Es mi oportunidad" ¡Jumanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Mientras corre fuera del estudio-**

**Todos: ¡Vamos a por ese cabrón! **

**Bueno, mientras me escondo de ellos, empezare con el cuarto capítulo. –Dijo mientras se escondía dentro de un contenedor de basura y usaba la tapa como escudo-**

**Capítulo 4: Boquiabiertas, Con razón.**

Lana: "Nunca me encontrara aquí". –Pensó mientras se ocultaba en un arbusto. Estaba jugando con Jack a las escondidas en el bosque cercano a su casa, una costumbre que habían tenido desde prácticamente siempre-

Jack: ¡Sorpresa!

Lana: ¡Ahhhh! –Gritó, y luego al darse vuelta vio a su hermano mayor colgando de cabeza de la rama de un árbol-

Jack: ¡Jajajajajajaja! –Se rio a carcajadas mientras se bajaba hábilmente del árbol.

Lana: ¡Eso no es justo!

Jack: No te preocupes hermanita, Cualquier día puedo enseñarte como se hace. –Dijo con un tono muy presumido-

Lana: Ok, tu ganas, ¡Ahora es tu turno de esconderte! –Dijo mientras corría hacia un árbol y se tapaba los ojos para empezar a contar-

Estuvieron un rato más jugando, corriendo, discutiendo y básicamente divirtiéndose. Finalmente se encontraron recostados sobre el suelo, en un pequeño claro que había en el bosque, buscándole forma a las nubes.

Lana: ¡Mira! Esa parece un conejo. –Dijo a la vez que señalaba una de las nubes.-

Jack: A mí me parece más un canguro. Un muy raro canguro.

Lana: Oye Jack. –Dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿Por qué crees que nos hayan invitado a la boda de la princesa?, es decir, no somos precisamente una familia muy rica, o respetada en el reino.

Jack también había estado pensando en esto, pero había decidido guardárselo para sí mismo. En secreto se preguntaba si su encuentro con la reina hace un par de días tendría algo que ver, y, en realidad, de cierto modo esperaba que así fuera.

Jack: No lo sé. Pero me alegra que así sea. –Dijo viendo las nubes con ilusión-

Lana: ¿A si? ¿Por qué? –Jack sabía exactamente por qué-

Jack: No lo sé, es decir… a cualquiera le agradaría ser invitado a un evento tan importante. –Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, prácticamente indetectable- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa. –Dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su hermana-

Lana: Esta bien, vamos.

_Mientras tanto, en la montaña del norte. En el castillo, más específicamente._

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff , Olaf y Sven habían decidido ir ese día a visitar a marshmallow a su hogar. Esto era algo que Elsa se encargaba de hacer al menos una vez al mes. Y es que, aunque el gigante de nieve siempre tuvo un gran corazón, el pueblo de Arendelle no era precisamente el mejor lugar para él.

**Nota: Sé que el nombre oficial es malvavisco o merengue, pero Marshmallow mola mucho más, XD.**

**Anna: ¡Ahí esta! ¡A por el!**

**¡M*****!, No estoy aquí, es solo un bote de basura parlante.**

Podemos ver a Kristoff jugando a las cartas con Olaf, mientras que Marshmallow estaba sentado detrás del muñeco de nieve.

Vemos como Marshmallow golpea tres veces el suelo con su puño.

Kristoff: ¿Tienes un tres?

Olaf: ¡Sí! ¡Si lo tengo!, Enserio, no sé cómo lo haces.

Kristoff: Talento, amigo, talento. –Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marshmallow

Anna: No importa cuántas veces lo vea, este castillo nunca deja de sorprenderme.-Le dijo a Elsa.- Oye, Tengo una idea: ¿Por qué no hacemos aquí la ceremonia?

Elsa: Estaría bien, pero dudo que alguien quiera hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí, ¿No crees?

Anna: Oh, claro, cierto... Oye, por cierto, no me has vuelto a hablar del chico del otro día eh. –Dijo con picardía-

Elsa: Ya te dije que no hay nada que contar. ¿Quieres dejar el tema? –Dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse.-

Anna: Por favor, Elsa, No puedes ni siquiera tocar el tema sin sonrojarte.

Elsa: "¿Enserio son tan obvia?" (Suspiro) Está bien, tengo que admitir que… sí, es cierto, me gusta, ¿Es lo que querías oír?

Anna: Si… Yyyyy….

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Anna: ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

Elsa: No… Realmente ni siquiera sé dónde vive. De hecho, es probable… que nunca lo vuelva a ver. –Dijo mientras bajaba la vista.-

Anna: Algo me dice que si lo veras de nuevo. –Dijo mientras se alejaba-

Elsa: …Espera, ¿Por qué?

Kristoff: Muy bien chicas, es hora de irnos, está empezando a oscurecer y no queremos encontrarnos con los lobos, ¿Verdad?

Anna: Caro que no, vámonos.

_En casa de Jack_

Jack: ¡Hola Mamá!, Ya estamos en casa.

Mary: ¡Hola hijos! –Dijo saludando desde la cocina- ¿Cómo les fue?

Jack/Lana: Bien.

Mari: Me alegra. Por cierto, Jack, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Jack: Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Mary; ¿Podrías ir al pueblo por unos víveres que me hacen falta?

Jack: ¡A sus órdenes! –Dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar-

_De regreso en Arendelle con Elsa y los demás._

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf se dirigían de vuelta al castillo, pero de repente, Elsa vio con sorpresa un rostro que no tardo en reconocer.

Elsa: Eh, chicos. Creo que me quedare un rato aquí. Los alcanzo luego, ok?

Anna: ¿Estas segura?, Gerda dijo que prepararía una tarta de chocolate, y si no te das prisa, no durara mucho.

Elsa: Si, estoy segura. –Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su objetivo-

Kristoff: Esta bien. Ten cuidado.

_Con Jack._

Kai: ¿Eso es todo?

Jack: Si. –Dijo mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo- Gracias Kai. –Kai era un viejo amigo de su familia. En los momentos difíciles siempre había estado para ellos y había sido como un padre para Jack-

Kai: De nada… -Se le quedo viendo detenidamente a Jack por un momento- ¿Estas bien Jack?

Jack: Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Kai: No lo sé, Quizás porque tú siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro; y hoy te noto preocupado.

Jack: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Kai:…(Suspiro) Está bien. Pero recuerda; Si necesitas hablar, ¡Mis puertas siempre están abiertas! –Dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Jack-

Jack: Gracias Kai. –Luego se decidió a regresar a casa, pero a segundos de empezar a caminar, una voz lo detuvo.-

Elsa; ¿Jack Overland? –Oyó una voz que no podía confundir. La voz de la única persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón, y, quizás, la única persona, además de su madre y hermana, por la que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo.-

Jack; ¡¿Reina?! –Dijo al darse vuelta y verla- Digo, eh, Elsa.

Elsa: Hola Jack. –Dijo con una confianza que sin duda extraño a Jack- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Jack: Eh, b… bi… Bien –Dijo aun en Shock- "Ok, Jack, Tranquilo, Esto en realidad está pasando, no es solo otro sueño. Tranquilo, todo estará bien" ¿Y el suyo?

Elsa: Bien. Dime ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Jack: Mi madre me pidió que comprara algunos víveres para casa. –Dijo articulando como pudo las palabras, mientras le mostraba la bolsa de víveres a Elsa.-

Elsa; Oh, Que bien, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Jack; ¿Acom… Acompañarme? "… ¡Despierta!" ¡Sí!, digo, digo, Claro. Puedes acompañarme. –No podía estar más sorprendido-

_En casa de Jack_

Jack: ¡Ya llegué! –Dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a su casa-

Mary: Hola Jack, -Dijo mientras sostenía un cucharon, Estaba preparando la cena-

Lana: Hola Jack –Dijo mientras le llevaba un saco de harina a su madre-

Mary/Lana: ¿Cómo te f… -Amabas dejaron incompleta su frase, dejaron caer el objeto que llevaban y quedaron boquiabiertas, con razón. Allí, en su puerta, Estaba la Reina de Arendell.

**Yyyyyyyyyy, Aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo. Y sé que todos deben estar preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en actualizar?**

**Jack: ¿Eso crees? –Dijo mientras sostenía un rastrillo y una antorcha, como todos los demás-**

**Pues sí. Pues bueno, Hay varias razones. La primera es el tiempo. Sinceramente casi no he tenido tiempo estos días para escribir. Eh pasado varios días tratando de escribir este capítulo, esperando que las ideas brotaran de mi cerebro y llegaran hasta mis dedos para luego manifestarse en palabras, pero nada surgió hasta hoy. La otra razón es que tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador y pase varios días sin poder usarlo. Pero bueno, Gajes del oficio. Finalmente creo que este capítulo quedo bastante bien. Por favor díganme que opinaron, y recuerden: Acepto consejos, sugerencias y amenazas (¿?). **

**Jack: Ummm… Vivirás un día más. Aprovéchalo. –Dijo mientras todos guardaban sus armas-**

**Uff, de la que me he librado, bueno, Aquí, Sin nada mas que decir, solo me queda decir (Que irónico) ¡Hasta la Próxima!**


	5. Mundos Distintos

**Hola a todos, mis lectores. Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic que tanto les ha gustado. **

**Frozen y El origen de los Guardianas no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Disney y a Dreamworks respectivamente con todos sus personajes. "Inserte más cosas legales aquí"**

**Leí que si no ponía esto podían borrar mi historia! =8-O**

**Capítulo 5: Mundos Distintos.**

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven habían regresado al castillo. Sven se había ido a los establos, y Anna, Kristoff y Olaf entraron al castillo, a descansar de un largo día, y disfrutar la tarta de chocolate que Gerda les había preparado. Olaf se quedó dormido luego de dos trozos, y Kristoff lo llevo a su habitación; La cual había sido creada por Elsa. Ahora Anna y Kristoff estaban solos en el salón, conversando.

Anna: (Suspiro)… Adoro el chocolate. –Dijo con la boca llena de chocolate, mientras sostenía un trozo de tarta con su mano-

Kristoff: ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta. –Dijo sarcásticamente. Anna ya llevaba por lo menos siete trozos de tarta, y no parecía tener intenciones de parar.-

Anna: Es que es delicioso. –Dijo con la boca llena.- ¿No lo crees?

Kristoff: Claro. –Dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta de la mesa.- Y además, mancha mucho.- Dijo, mientras limpiaba las mejillas de Anna.-

Anna entonces se acercó más a Kristoff, recostándose sobre su pecho, mientras que Kristoff la abrazaba.

Anna: Dime, ¿Qué amas de mí?

Kristoff: "¿Qué que amo de ti?" –Se pensó un poco su respuesta, y entonces, vio un pequeño retrato de Anna, sobre una mesa, de hace aproximadamente un año. Entonces se levantó de su asiento, apartando a Anna y tomo el retrato.- ¿Ves esto?, eres tú. ¿Recuerdas como eras?. Una niña inocente, tímida; Con grandes expectativas respecto al amor. Hermosa. –Esto hizo que Anna se sonrojara.- Yo amaba a esta niña.

Anna: ¿Amabas? –Dijo mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una mirada triste.-

Kristoff: Si, la amaba. Pero ¿Sabes?. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos- Amo mucho más, a la mujer en la que se ha convertido. –Dijo mientras besaba sus manos.-

Entonces, Anna lo beso. Un beso mucho más apasionado de los que siempre se daban. Un beso que significaría una nueva etapa de su vida. Un beso que llevaría a mucho más, que los cambiaria para siempre, que los haría amarse aún más de lo que ya se amaban. Un beso que jamás olvidarían, ya que significaba el comienzo de su nueva vida.

_En casa de Jack_

Podemos ver a Jack, Elsa, Lana y Mary, sentados a la mesa. A punto de comenzar con la comida que Mary había preparado; Pescado frito, con arroz, y de postre, unos pastelitos de chocolate.

Mary: Y… Reina. Díganos, ¿Qué la ha traído esta noche a nuestro humilde hogar?.

Elsa: Quise acompañar a Jack. –Dijo mientras observaba al susodicho, que parecía más concentrado en su plato que en otra cosa.-

Jack: Emm… Si, así fue. –Dijo levantando la vista. Entonces vio como los ojos de su madre y hermana se posaban con el con incredulidad.- ¿Qué?

Mary: Nada. –Dijo mientras apartaba la vista, y empezaba con su plato.-

Era la primera vez que Elsa comía algo que no había sido preparado por una chef profesional. De hecho, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación tan común. Sin sirvientes, sin presiones, sin apuros.

Elsa: "Veamos que tal" –Pensó antes de darle el primer bocado a su comida- "Tiene muy buen gusto, sinceramente no me esperaba que estuviera tan bueno."

Mary: ¿Y Bien? –Pregunto a Elsa-

Elsa: Esta delicioso. –Dijo antes de darle otro bocado-

Lana: ¿Y cómo conociste a Jack? –Pregunto sin previo aviso.-

Elsa: Bueno, fue hace un par de días, en la plaza…

Lana: ¿Y por eso nos invitó a la boda de la princesa?

Elsa: "¡¿Qué!?... ¡Anna!" –Pensó. Por eso Anna estaba tan segura de que volvería a ver a Jack.- "Luego me encargare de ti."

Jack/Mary: ¡Lana!

Lana: ¿Qué?

Elsa: No importa. –Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Pensé que… un buen amigo no podría faltar. –Dijo viendo a Jack con un pequeño sonrojo.-

Jack: ¿Enserio? –Dijo viéndola también, en el mismo estado.-

Mary: "Ohh" .Pensó, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.- Eh, creo que terminare en mi habitación. –Dijo tomando su plato- ¿Vamos Lana?.

Lana: Pero yo quiero…

Mary: Vamos.- Dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola consigo.-

Jack: Provecho. –Dijo agradeciendo en secreto la acción de su madre.- Y… ¿Qué tal la vida de la realeza? -Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.-

Elsa: Bastante bien de hecho. Los últimos meses han sido muy tranquilos.

Jack: ¿Y qué tal con todo el asunto de la boda? –Preguntaba por curiosidad, pero también quería saber más acerca de la invitación.-

Elsa; Uff, esa es otra historia. –Dijo mientras cruzaba los ojos- Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. La ceremonia, el vestido, la comida, las damas, la decoración… en fin, es todo un rollo.

Jack: Lo imagino. Gracias por la invitación, por cierto. Y… gracias por considerarme un amigo. –Dijo un tanto nervioso.- "¡Díselo!"

Elsa: Si… bueno…, "¡Díselo!", Ya hablamos mucho sobre mí. ¿Qué me cuentas tú?. –Dijo ignorando sus pensamientos.-

Jack: Bueno… no hay mucho que contar, aparte de lo que ves; vivo con mi madre y mi hermana. No somos precisamente una familia… rica, pero tenemos lo que necesitamos; Y somos felices.

Elsa: ¿Y tu padre?.

Jack: El… nos abandonó. –Dijo bajando la mirada.- Cuando tenía 11 años y Lana 4, el… solo se fue. Sinceramente no me gusta demasiado hablar de ese tema.

Elsa: Lo siento.

Jack: No te preocupes; no lo sabias.

Elsa: …Gracias.

Jack: ¿Por? –Dijo, mientras volteaba para verla a los ojos.-

Elsa: Por… aceptarme. –Dijo mientras lo veía también a los ojos.- Tengo que confesarte, que son realmente pocas las personas con las que me siento tan cómoda, como me siento contigo. Y… quiero darte las gracias…, por aceptarme. –Continuaron viéndose a los ojos. Había algo que les impedía soltarse la mirada. Como si estuvieran atados el uno al otro. Como si, a través de sus miradas, sus almas se estuvieran diciendo algo a gritos la una a la otra; sin que ninguno dijera nada. Entonces Elsa vio la ventana y salió de su trance. Ya había oscurecido.- Vaya… emm, creo que ya es muy tarde. Tengo que irme. –Dijo levantándose de su asiento.-

Jack: …Eh?, Si. Creo que sí. –Dijo saliendo también del trance, y acompañándola a la puerta.-

Elsa: Gracias por recibirme en tu hogar. Oye, para compensártelo. ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a almorzar al castillo?

Jack: ¿Al castillo? "Si esto es un sueño, definitivamente no quiero despertar", Claro.

Elsa: Ok. Puedes llegar como a las once.

Jack: Esta bien.

Elsa: Por favor dale las gracias a tu madre por la comida, y despídeme de tu hermana.

Jack: OK. –Ambos, sin siquiera saberlo, buscaban formas para alargar lo más posible su despedida. Pero finalmente se les acabaron las palabras, y solo se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos.-

Elsa: Entonces… Supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿no?.

Jack: Eh, si…

Elsa: …Bueno, Adiós, Buenas noches.

Jack: Adiós. –Elsa entonces se dispuso a salir de la casa. Pero se detuvo en la puerta por un segundo. Y regreso para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jack. Para luego retirarse. Jack solo pudo reaccionar con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, y acariciando su mejilla. Entonces al voltearse, se encontró con los ojos de sorpresa de su madre y hermana.- ¿Qué?.

_A la mañana siguiente en el castillo._

Vemos a Anna salir discretamente de una habitación que no era suya. Cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Elsa: ¿Anna? –Dijo, tomándola por sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Anna: Eeeeeehhhh… Es que… tenía hambre, sí, eso, y…, quería ver si Gerda ya había preparado el desayuno.

Elsa: ¿A si?, pues tienes suerte. Justo iba a desayunar. ¿Me acompañas?

Anna: Claro. –Luego se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Y se sentaron a la mesa para degustar sus alimentos.-

Anna: Y… ¿A dónde te fuiste ayer?, Ni siquiera te vi llegar anoche.

Elsa: …Nada importante. Pero debo decirte, que hoy tendremos un invitado para almorzar.

Anna: Entonces… Te fuiste anoche, y no regresaste hasta muy tarde… ¿para invitar a alguien a almorzar?.

Elsa: Pues… supongo que sí. -Dijo con un sonrojo, el cual Anna noto. Y entonces comprendió lo que había pasado.-

Anna: Ohh. Pues me alegra. Ya quería conocerlo.

Elsa: Me sorprende que ahora quieras conocerlo. –Dijo dándose cuenta de que Anna ya la había descubierto.- Considerando que lo invitaste a tu boda.

Anna: Oh, eso. Si… planeaba decírtelo.

Elsa: Claro. Lo que tú digas.

_Ese mismo día, con Jack._

Jack caminaba por las calles, con dirección al castillo. Estaba algo nervioso ya que, aunque ya tenía cierta confianza con Elsa, nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante. Finalmente llego al castillo, pero al entrar, no vio por ningún lado a Elsa. Trato de subir las escaleras pero un guardia lo detuvo.

Guardia: Alto. Identifíquese.

Jack: Ehhh… Soy Jack Overland.

Guardia: oh, sí. La reina lo espera en el comedor. Es subiendo estas escaleras, por el pasillo, la tercera habitación a la derecha.

Jack: Gracias. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.- "Este lugar es enorme. Si desde afuera se ve grande, por dentro lo es mucho más". –Pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, viendo las puertas que llevaban a cada habitación.-

_Con Elsa_

Elsa estaba en el comedor del castillo. Junto con Anna. Aunque de verdad le había insistido en que quería estar sola, finalmente acabó cediendo a las suplicas de Anna por estar presente.

Anna: ¿Crees que llegue pronto?, ya me está dando hambre.

Elsa: Tú eres quien quería estar aquí Anna.

Anna: Es cierto pero… -Entonces oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.- Oh, ¡llego!, ok, no te pongas nerviosa, lo harás bien.

Elsa: Cálmate ¿quieres?. –Le dijo a Anna. Aunque también tenía que admitir, que ella también estaba nerviosa.- ¡Adelante!

Entonces Jack entro a la habitación.

Anna: No me dijiste que era tan guapo. –Susurró.-

Elsa: Shhh. Hola Jack. Toma asiento. Pronto traerán la comida. –Dijo mientras sonaba su copa con un tenedor.-

Jack: Gracias, dijo dirigiéndose a la silla.

Elsa: Anna, él es Jack Overland, Jack, mi hermana, la princesa Anna.

Anna: Así que tú eres Jack. Elsa me ha hablado mucho de ti. –Dijo provocando un sonrojo en ambos.-

Jack: Un placer conocerla, su alteza.

Anna: Puedes llamarme Anna.

Jack: Gracias. "Ok, creo que esto de la confianza es de familia." Permítame felicitarla por su compromiso. Y agradecerle, por parte de mi familia, su invitación. "Esto de hablar con clase es muy extraño.".

Anna: Gracias. –Entonces la comida llego. Al verla, Jack ni siquiera pudo identificar de qué platillo se trataba. NI siquiera pudo saber qué tipo de vino estaban sirviendo. Cualquiera se sentiría honrado, de estar en su situación. Pero para él, solo era un triste recordatorio de que su amor por Elsa, era prácticamente imposible. –

_Horas más tarde, con Jack._

Jack había decidido ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, para despejar su mente. Decidió ir con la única persona con la que tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar de lo que sentía.

Jack: Hola Kai.

Kai: ¡Jack!, que grata sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado?

Jack: Sinceramente, no muy bien Kai.

Kai: ¿Enserio?, ¿Qué pasó?

Jack:… ¿Alguna vez has sentido… que no puedes alcanzar algo… algo que deseas con todo tu corazón, pero sabes que, para ti, es y siempre será imposible?

Kai: …(Suspiro) Es una chica ¿Verdad?

Jack:… Si. Pero… es una tontería. No la merezco.

Kai: ¡Jamas digas eso! –Exclamó, sorprendiendo a Jack.- Nunca, jamás, pienses de ese modo. No existe nada en el mundo que no merezcas. Eres un gran chico Jack. Te conozco. Sé cómo eres, y sé que cualquier chica que no sepa apreciar tus cualidades, es ella quien no te merece.

Jack: … Gracias Kai. –Dijo levantando la vista. Kai tenía razón. No había nada que él no mereciera. Siempre y cuando luchara por conseguirlo. Y eso es lo que haría desde ese momento. Lucharía por el amor de Elsa. Aunque pareciera imposible. No se rendiría.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, aquí, acaba el quinto capítulo. Madre mía que emoción, hasta yo quiero saber que pasará después.**

**Tengo buenas noticias. Pronto acabara el año escolar y voy a poder actualizar muuuuuuucho más seguido. Aunque quizás estos días no tena mucho tiempo. Pero voy a tratar de traerles al menos un capitulo por semana. Palabra de Scout. Aunque en realidad nunca fui Scout. De hecho nisiquiera hay Scouts en mi país… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Hora de las reviews!**

**Nastinka: ¿Querías capítulos más largos? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! Muchísimas gracias por apoyar el fic desde su comienzo, y respecto a el asunto de Jack. Tengo un par de ideas respecto a eso de ser un espíritu. Pero debo decirte que no estas demasiado lejos de mis pensamientos. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo. Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;D.**

**Escudodeplata: Gracias! Me encanta ver a personas que disfrutan de lo que hago. Y no te preocupes por lo de las reviews. Pero espero que desde ahora dejes un comentario en cada capítulo :(. Ok, es broma. Gracias por el apoyo, y nos leemos pronto. **

**Franota la Marmota: Sabes, no puedo evitar reírme al pensar: "Franota la Marmota me está siguiendo.". Pero bueno, eso no es importante. Muchísimas gracias por seguir desde sus inicios el fic, y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Saludos a tu abuelita y nos leemos pronto.**

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora. Como ya les dije creo que podre empezar a subir capítulos más seguido. Así que esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo. Sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta la proxij,sl.. ahhh, no se escribir, próxima!**


	6. No es Un Sueño

**Yyyyyyy aquí estoy de nuevo, con el sexto capítulo de este fic. Sean todos bienvenidos. Legal Mode: ON.**

**Frozen y El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a Dreamworks respectivamente, junto con todos sus personajes.**

**Legal mode: Off. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, el sexto capítulo.**

**Capítulo 6: No es Un Sueño.**

Elsa y Anna estaban en la oficina de Elsa. Elsa estaba ayudando a Anna a elegir quienes serían las damas en su boda.

Elsa: Entonces, ¿A quién sugieres? –Preguntó a Anna.-

Anna: Bueno… Aparte de ti, sinceramente no tengo muchas amigas. Así que esperaba que me ayudaras.

Elsa: Pues… ¡Espera! –Dijo sorprendida.-, ¿Quieres que YO sea dama?

Anna: Claro. Eres mi hermana. ¿O es que acaso no quieres?

Elsa: No te sientas mal, pero vestirme de una forma honestamente ridícula y tener que llevar una sonrisa todo el día… no es que me haga gran ilusión, ¿sabes?.

Anna: ¿Entonces no quieres?. –Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.-

Elsa: Eso no te va ayudar.

Anna: Por favoooooooor. –Dijo aumentando aún más su expresión.-

Elsa:…(Suspiro) Está bien. –Dijo cruzando los ojos.-

Anna: ¡Oh, gracias!

Elsa: Pero no piensas tener solo una dama ¿Verdad?

Anna: Claro que no, pero… ya te dije que no tengo muchas amigas, y además, tu eres mi única familia. Así que ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Elsa: Anna, no soy tu única familia. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de nuestras primas? –Como respuesta solo recibió una cara de "Yo no entender" de parte de Anna.- ¿Nuestras primas?. ¿Princesa de corona?, ¿Princesa de escocia?

Anna: Ehhh… Nop.

Elsa: ¡Mérida y Rapúnzel!

Anna: OH, sí. Ahora recuerdo. Pero… ¿Qué no viven muy lejos, en otros reinos?

Elsa: Si. Pero no están demasiado lejos. Son solo un par de días en barco.

Anna: Entonces creo que… Espera, ¿Rapunzel?. ¿Qué no ella estaba desaparecida desde… desde que nació?.

Elsa: Anna, -Dijo mirándola con cara de "¿En serio?".- La encontraron hace como un año. Además creo que también se va a casar pronto.-

Anna: Oh, claro, si… ya lo sabía… Bueno, creo que les escribiré una carta –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

Elsa: ¿Eso es todo?

Anna: Si. Yo puedo encargarme del resto. Nos vemos luego. –Se despidió.-

Elsa: Adiós. "Bueno, supongo que seré dama." –Pensó para luego golpear su frente contra su escritorio. Entonces vio hacia afuera, y se percató de la hora.- Oh, ya es hora. –Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir de su oficina, con dirección a la plaza.-

_En Casa de Jack._

Lana: ¡Jack tiene novia! ¡Jack tiene novia! ¡Jack tiene novia!

Jack: "Ojalá" ¿Quieres dejar eso? –Dijo desesperado.- Llevas como tres días con eso. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –Hubo una pequeña pausa.-

Lana: ¡Jack tiene novia! ¡Jack tiene nov…

Mary: ¡Lana!, Deja de molestar a tu hermano. –Le ordenó desde el jardín.-

Lana: Lo siento mama. –Dijo bajando la vista.- Jack tiene novia. –Dijo de forma que solo Jack pudiera oírla.-

Jack: (Facepalm). –Luego vio al cielo, y se percató de la hora.- "Es hora." Voy a ir un rato al pueblo, ¿Esta bien mamá?

Mary: Esta bien hijo, no vuelvas tarde ¿ok?

Jack: Ok, gracias, Adiós Lana.

Lana: Adiós Jack… ¡Jack tiene novia!

_En la Plaza._

Jack buscaba a su objetivo con la vista. Un par de días habían pasado desde su invitación al castillo, y desde ese día, se habían reunido con Elsa todos los días después del medio día para conversar, y convivir como amigos. Aunque su familia no lo sabía.

_Con Elsa._

Elsa esperaba impaciente a su acompañante. Desde hace un par de días se había estado reuniendo con Jack luego del medio día, a escondidas de Anna; lo último que necesitaba era que Anna se pasar el día molestándola.

Quizás fuera poco el tiempo que había pasado, pero Elsa se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Realmente este chico la hacía cambiar por completo. Cuando estaba con el no era la típica chica indiferente, que esconde lo que siente y no dice lo que piensa. Con el tenía una confianza natural y satisfactoria. Al principio se lo negaba a sí misma, pero ahora empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que lo que sentía por Jack, podría ser amor. Pero le preocupaba el si Jack correspondería a ese sentimiento.

Jack: Hola. –Dijo haciendo que Elsa diera un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.-

Elsa: Oh, Jack. Jaja, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a ese saludo. "Pero nunca me cansare de oírlo."

Jack: Y bien, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo van los asuntos reales? –Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

Elsa: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

Jack: Uff, créeme, tener una hermana menor debe ser más difícil que dirigir un reino.

Elsa: Se lo dices a alguien que está en ambas situaciones. –Se miraron mutuamente por un segundo.-

Jack/Elsa: Jajajajaja.

Jack: Por cierto, hoy será un día muy especial.

Elsa: ¿A si?, ¿Por qué? –Dijo levantando una ceja.-

Jack: Bueno… -Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Ven conmigo y lo averiguaras. –Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.-

Elsa: …Esta bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa, aceptando su mano.-

_Minutos Después._

Elsa: ¿Entonces es aquí?

Jack: Así es. "Espero te guste la diversión". –Pensó. Estaban en un lugar muy especial para Jack, el mismo bosque donde solía jugar con Lana. Quizás pareciera una tontería, pero ese bosque tenía algo especial, que los hacia divertirse sin importar cuantas veces fueran.

Elsa: Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?. –Preguntó.-

Jack: No se… Quizás, ¡Te pillé! –Dijo mientras tocaba el brazo de Elsa, y luego salía corriendo.-

Elsa: ¿Pero qué?, -Dijo un tanto sorprendida por el arrebato de Jack.- Oh no, no escaparas. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo.-

Jack: Muy bien, veamos qué tal se te da est…

Elsa: ¡Te pillé! –Exclamó, tomando a Jack por sorpresa, para luego huir.-

Jack: ¿Con que así quieres jugar eh?

Elsa: "Ahora atrápame si puedes." –Pensó.-

Jack: Hola.

Elsa: ¡Ahh!, -gritó casi cayendo de espaldas, solo porque Jack la detuvo.-

Jack: ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! –Se rio a carcajadas- Eso nunca aburre. –Entonces recibió una bola de nieve en la cara, y al voltear hacia Elsa, solo la vio silbando inocentemente.- Oh no, no hiciste eso. –Dijo con un tono desafiante.-

Elsa: ¿A no? Pruébame. –Dijo de igual modo.-

Jack: Esta bien, dame munición, y que la guerra empiece. –Dijo frotando sus manos.-

Entonces Elsa hizo un ademan con su mano haciendo que empezara una nevada que cubrió rápidamente gran parte del bosque.

Jack: ¡Fuego a discreción! –Grito mientras empezaba a lanzar bolas de nieve.-

Estuvieron un largo rato jugando en la nieve, haciendo múltiples guerras de bolas de nieve, haciendo ángeles de nieve, patinando y finalmente, haciendo unos cuantos muñecos de nieve.

Jack: Oye, -Dijo mientras le daba los últimos toque a uno de los muñecos.- ¿es cierto que puedes darles vida?

Elsa: Si… Aunque no me sale muy bien cuando lo hago a propósito.

Jack: ¿En serio?

Elsa: Si, mira. –Dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de manos y le daba vida al muñeco. –Hola amiguito. ¿Cómo quieres ponerle? –Le pregunto a Jack.-

Jack: ummm… ¿Qué tal Peter?

Elsa: Pues Peter será. Tu nombre es Peter. –Le dijo al muñeco.-

Peter: Peter. –Dijo mientras se zafaba un brazo y se lo ponía de nariz, haciendo que ambos lo miraran extrañados.- Peter.

Jack: Ehh… creo que deberías regresarlo a la normalidad.-

Peter: Peter.

Elsa: …Si, también lo creo.

Peter: Peter.

Elsa: Si, si, ese es tu nombre. Pero debes irte. Adiós amiguito. –Dijo mientras lo regresaba a la normalidad.-

Peter: Peter. –Fueron sus últimas palabras.-

**RIP Peter. Gran muñeco, mejor personaje. XD.**

Jack: ¿Y bien?

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Jack: ¿Que te ha parecido mi concepto de "Un día muy especial"?

Elsa: Pues no me gusto.

Jack: Eh?

Elsa: ¡Me encanto! "Especialmente por que tu estas aquí. Ni se te ocurra decir eso."

Jack: Oh, uff. –Dijo mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.- ¿Enserio te gustó?

Elsa: Claro. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía así. Me recuerda a cuando era niña y jugaba con mi hermana… (Suspiro) El tiempo pasa tan rápido, ¿No crees?. –Preguntó.-

Jack: Lo sé. "Especialmente cuando estoy contigo." Especialmente cuando estoy contigo.- "¡¿Por qué dije eso?!"

Elsa: ¿Enserio? –Dijo con un sonrojo, el cual Jack no noto, por sus propios nervios.-

Jack: Eh, si. Claro. Me refiero a… que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Sabes? –Dijo bajando la vista. Hubo una gran pausa.- "Si quieres estar con ella, algún día tendrás que decírselo"

Elsa: "En algún momento tendrás que decírselo."… Jack.

Jack: ¿Si? –Levanto la vista para verla, y nuevamente se vieron atrapados en sus miradas. Miradas que expresaban todo lo que sentían sin decir palabra. Pero esa, justo esa mirada, despertó en ellos algo que está dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Algo que ambos estaban ahora cien por ciento seguros de que sentían. El sentimiento más maravilloso que existe. Amor.

De un momento a otro chispas volaron por los aires. Fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro de ambos.

Un beso. Un beso mutuo, sin maldad ni interés, un beso que representaba lo que sentían, un beso digno del más hermoso sentimiento. Un beso de amor verdadero.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Ambos se miraron extrañados. De un momento a otro todo había cambiado. ¿Para bien?, ¿Para mal? No lo sabían, pero ahora estaban seguros de lo que sentían.

Lana: Ehhh, ¿Jack?

Jack: ¿Lana? –Dijo viéndola sorprendido.- Ehh, hola.

Lana: Te lo dije. –Dijo con ojos de victoria.-

_En algún punto de las Islas del Sur._

En las profundidades de una cueva oscura y profunda, podemos ver a un hombre caminar con dificultad entre los estrechos túneles. Pelirrojo, ojos verde lima. Llevaba la ropa desgarrada y daba la impresión de estar muy cansado. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la pesadilla de la familia real de Arendelle. El décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans.

Podemos verlo saliendo de uno de los túneles, entrando a una habitación más amplia, haciendo volar a una parvada de murciélagos.

Hans: Tiene que ser aquí. –Dijo con una voz cansada.- El lugar de la leyenda. –Entonces empezó a revisar las paredes cuidadosamente. Sin dejar pasar la más pequeña grieta. Hasta que noto un agujero más grande. Entonces metió la mano dentro. Era más profundo de lo que parecía, tuvo que introducir el brazo completo, y entonces, toco algo. Rápidamente lo tomó y lo saco fuera.

Parecía una especie de tetera antigua. Era de un color dorado oscuro, casi negro. Con decoraciones en la tapa.

Hans: ¡Es esta!, Luego de tanto tiempo, ¡Por fin tengo el poder! –Exclamó, para luego empezar a frotar fuertemente el objeto con su mano.-

Entonces un humo negro empezó a salir del objeto. Formando una especie de figura humana que en vez de piernas tenía una especie de cola. Entonces se tornó de un tono rojo fuego, revelando a una criatura de cabello negro, grandes garras negras y con un rostro que solo reflejaba odio y venganza.

¿?: ¡¿Quién ha osado frotar la lámpara mágica?!. –Exclamo la figura con una profunda e imponente voz.-

Hans: Yo. –Dijo sin miedo.-

¿?: ¡Soy Jafar! ¡El genio de la lámpara!, ¡Y ahora tu mor,,,!

Hans: ¡Silencio!. –Exclamo, sorprendiendo a Jafar.- Conozco tu historia. Sé quién eres, y sé que no puedes hacerme daño.

Jafar: ¡¿Por qué no podría?! –Exclamo, más en forma de amenaza que de pregunta.-

Hans: Porque soy tu amo. Y además, me necesitas.–Dijo, haciendo que jafar le prestara atención.- Sé que eres prisionero dentro de la lámpara. Pero quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Jafar: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Hans: Si tú me concedes dos deseos. Usare mi último deseo para darte lo que más quieres: Libertad.

Jafar: ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Hans: ¿Porque engañaría alguien que es casi todopoderoso?

Jafar: Ya he sido traicionado antes. ¿Qué te hace a TI diferente?

Hans: El que yo sé cómo te sientes. –Dijo cambiando su expresión seria por una de odio.- El ser… derrotado; encerrado; Humillado. Además, no tienes otra salida, ¿Verdad?

Jafar:…Si aprecias tu vida; Cumpliras tu parte. Trato. –dijo mientras le ofrecia su mano a Hans.-

Hans: Trato. "Claro que se cómo te sientes. Y sé que soy el malo. Y lo mejor de eso es que puedo romper promesas cuando quiera."

**¡Chan chan chaaaaaaan! Y aquí acaba el sexto capítulo de este fanfic. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Estoy de acuerdo con Jack y Elsa, el tiempo se pasa volando. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que ya era hora de incluir un antagonista, y espero que les agrade la idea.**

**¡Revieeeeeeeeeews TIME!**

**Franota La Marmota: Gracias! Espero te gustara este capítulo, y espero te haya sacado más de alguna sonrisa. En serio, aquí los días feriados ya hasta aburren. Que si semana santa, que si medio año, que si aniversario, que si la feria, que si la huelga, que si el día del maestro. Y luego los maestros quejándose de que no tienen suficiente tiempo. Bueno, ahora esto es "Polémica Educativa", no cambien de canal. Bueno, creo que mejor me dejo de tonterías. XD. Saludos!**

**Escudodeplata: Pues bueno… A lo mejor su relación avanza un poquiiiiiiiito, demasiado rápido, pero bueno, ¿Mi excusa? Amor verdadero. Oh que boniiiiiito. Ok ya enserio, Ni te imaginas lo que viene. Una oscuridad se acerca, puedo sentirla. Esta dentro de mí, y de ti, y de todos. ¡AHhhhhhhhhh! Ok, necesito amigos. XD. Saludos!**

**Nastinka: Mil Grax! Y por cierto, a Anna no le gustó mucho tu comentario, pero no te preocupes, no está molesta. Solo me dijo que te pasara un mensaje, pero creo que es un poquito ilegal escribirlo, (Quien la entiende), así que me limitare a darte los saludos que te mando luego. Gracias por todo y Saludos!**

**rose: Gracias!, pronto mi único obstáculo solo será la falta de imaginación, ¡Y no tengo nada de eso!, ok, a veces sí. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Y si, ya paso, ¿Te gusto? Espero que sí. Nos vemos pronto y Saludos!**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. No tenga nada más que agregar, ¿Alguien quiere decir algo?**

**Lana: ¡Yo!, yo quiero.**

**A ver.**

**Lana: ¡Jack tiene novia!**

**Todos: (Facepalm)**

**Bueno… creo que entonces aquí me despido, y sin nada más que decir…**

**Lana: ¡Jack tiene novia!**

**¡YA CALLATE!, ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
